videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MFX-1000
The Multifunctional System 1000 (official title), sold as MFX in Japan and Asia Pacific, MFS1000 in Europe and Australia, Multifunctional Computing Cube in Canada and MFX-1000 in North America, is a 32-bit, fifth-generation video game system produced by MFXGaming. Selling only up to 500 thousand units, the system lasted from 1996 to 2003. The system was meant to be in direct competition with the Sega Saturn and company, it wound up competing with the much less popular PC-FX by NEC. The system was distributed in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific and Australasia/Oceania, although it has been sold in India under the directly-translated title, Cube of Video Information. History The MFX-1000's history dates back to when MFXGaming was producing software for the SNES and Sega Genesis/Master Drive. MFXGaming wanted to earn more profits seeing that its games were popular (the best-selling being a million units), thus they decided to create a new video game system. In 1993, when the Atari Jaguar was released, the team studied the console, along with the SNES and Genesis to create a new system. Originally intended to be 24-bit, it was later expended to 32-bit following the release of the 3DO Multiplayer. 1995 saw the release of the PlayStation (although released in late 1994 in Japan) that was also 32-bit but utilized optical disks. Hoping not to lose competition, MFXGaming rushed their work intensively, dumping the piano and joystick add-ons. Planning to release 15 launch titles, it only managed to finish 7 by the end of 1995. Third-party support at the time was also low due to interest in the new PlayStation and other systems that were still popular. In a press conference held in January 1996, the MFX-1000 was first shown to the public. At the time, it was known simply as the MFX. Impressed by the console, MFXGaming gained some third-party support from several companies. The launch titles increased to 17, and anticipation rose for the console. However, the sleek, rectangular box the console was supposed to be had to be modified due to technical difficulties and hang-ups. In another press conference held in March 1996, MFXGaming showed the modified console to the press. With interest downed, the MFXGaming had to reduce the price of the console upon its release. Eventually, in May 1996, it was released in Japan and the rest of Asia Pacific as MFX. It was later released in the United States in June, under the name 'MFX-1000'. Canada saw a one-month late release, originally intended to be on the same release date as the US until distribution problems, under the name 'Multifunctional Computing Cube'. The design was a lot different, and many could have mistook it for another console if not for the logo of MFXGaming printed on the front. When asked, it was eventually revealed that the distributor gained half the rights to the system, including the name and the design. The letter 'X' was meant to represent 'System', as it could be re-spelled as 'Xystem' with the same pronunciation. However, the European division of MFXGaming, named 'MFSGaming', did not approve of this and renamed it for Europe before releasing the console there in July 1996. The Australian division similarly renamed the console, releasing it in September 1996. It was also released in South America under 'MFS-1000', but was recalled and no longer sold. Among the seventeen launch titles, We are in the dungeon of something sold the most number of copies. It was notorious for its capitalization errors and ridiculous plot, but was technically the best game in the series. The main character, 'MFXguy', was eventually chosen as the mascot of the game console. In the first fiscal year report for Japan, it showed that the company profited by 10% from last year. The same followed for other regions. However, this was short-lived, as the MFX-1000 and the company would face problems in future. In late 1997, almost a year and a half since the MFX-1000's debut, the MFX-1000 was discontinued in Japan. Other countries in Asia followed suit, and eventually, only two countries were selling the MFX-1000, that being China and Taiwan. China discontinued the product in January 1998, whilst Taiwan discontinued it a month later. Other countries that discontinued the MFX-1000 include, based in date of discontinuation: Italy, UK, Australia, France, New Zealand, Spain, Scandinavia, Russia, New Zealand, Canada, USA, Germany and most other countries. Eastern European countries, however, continued selling the product. It was quite popular there, contributing to two-thirds of the sales. MFS1000, as it was called over there, received several new peripherals, including the previously-cancelled joysticks and a light gun. Many clones of popular titles on other systems exist on the MFS1000, programmed by developers there. MFXGaming eventually discontinued the system, although it continued to provide repair and support until 2000 (2003 for Eastern Europe countries). It was succeeded by the MFX Sec in early 1999, which lasted for one year before being discontinued and ending MFXGaming's stand in the home console market. Games Due to poor sales, only 47 games were released for the system, 44 of which were produced by MFXGaming under different divisions (MFX1, MFX2, MFX3 and MFXMan, a team that was later renamed). Listed in brackets include the year of release and the developer. All games were published by MFXGaming, with one exception (stated below). *Contin and the Massive Bulger (1996, MFX1) *Marriot Racing (1996, MFX1) *Bowling for the MFX (1996, MFX1) *Game 1 (1996, MFX1) *Good and the Bad (1996, MFX1) *We are in the dungeon of something (1996, several developers from MFX1 and MFX2, later combined into MFXMan) *Weird Whooping (1996, MFX2) *Complete (1996, MFX2) *Everything in Composite Rubbish (1996, MFX2/MFX3) *Terrible Mess (1996, MFX2) *Elvisation (1996, MFX2) *Complete Disaster (1996, MFX2) *Come on and LETS GO (1996, MFX3) *Payne Doctor (1996, MFX3) *MFX Racing (1996, MFX3) *Adventure of Limy (1996, Pastadu) *Madison's Funky Racing! (1996, Weki) *We are in the dungeon of something 2 (1997, MFXMan) *MFXguy: Adventure into the Woods (1997, MFXMan) *MFXguy: Annonation (1997, MFXMan) *MFXguy: Complete Elimination of We All (1997, MFXMan) *Caschew Unlimited (1997, Taboili Games, published by Casoot Publishing) *MFXguy in 64-bit action (1997, MFXMan) *MFXguy in 32-bit action (1997, MFXMan/MFX3) *MFX Racing 2 (1997, MFX3) *MFXguy as we all know it (1997, MFX1/MFX2) ---- At this point of time, MFX1 and MFX2 teams were merged into a new MFX2 team whilst MFXMan was renamed MFX1. ---- *MFXguy: Omega! (1997, MFX1) *MFX Complication of Games (1997, MFX2) *MFX Racing 3 (1997, MFX3) *MFXguy defeats all (1997, MFX1) *MFXiation (1997, MFX2) *MFSguy (1997, MFX1) **The game is a European complication of We are in the dungeon of something and MFXguy titles, excluding MFXguy in 32-bit action. *MFXguy and Racing (1997, MFX1, MFX2, MFX3) **The game is the last commercial game released for the system in Asia. *MFXguy and Pals (1997, MFX1, MFX2, MFX3) *MFXguy: Adventure into the Woods 3 (1998, MFX1) *MFXguy: Complication 2 (1998, MFX1/MFX2) *MFX Racing 4: Ultra Racers! (1998, MFX1/MFX3) *MFX Racing Revamp (1998, MFX3) *MFX Fighters (1998, MFX2) *MFX Fighters 2 (1998, MFX2) *MFX Racing 5: The Last of the Last (1998, MFX3) *MFXguy: The End (1998, MFX3) ---- At this point in time, most countries have discontinued the MFX-1000. End titles are rushed to the market in 1998. ---- *MFX Fighters 3 (1998, MFX1, MFX2, MFX3) *MFX Fighters 4: Elimination Ring (1998, MFX1, MFX2, MFX3) *MFX Fighters 5: K.O. (1998, MFX1, MFX2, MFX3) *MFX Fighters End Match (1998, MFX1, MFX2, MFX3) *MFX Fighters Smash (1999, MFX1, MFX2, MFX3) List of best-selling games Most of the best-selling games were highly promoted. Listed below are the top twelve best-selling games, as starting the 13th game and beyond, the games would each only sell 10 thousand copies or less. #We are in the dungeon of something - 250 thousand #MFXguy: Adventure into the Woods - 230 thousand #MFX Racing 2 - 210 thousand #We are in the dungeon of something 2 - 190 thousand #MFXguy: Complication 2 - 180 thousand #MFX Racing - 120 thousand #MFX Fighters - 100 thousand #MFXguy and Pals - 90 thousand #Adventure of Limy - 80 thousand #Caschew Limited - 79.1 thousand #Madison's Funky Racing! - 79 thousand #MFXguy: Omega! - 50 thousand Category:Consoles